Statue
A statue was a sculpture that represented something, often a person or animal. On a planet that the crew of the Enterprise-NX-01 was exploring, a fountain with statues was located across the street from a tavern that was visited by Jonathan Archer, Hoshi Sato and Malcolm Reed. ( ) On Risa, the display of a horga'hn statuette indicated desire to take part in jamaharon. ( ; ) Worf kept a statue of Kahless and Morath, during their fight, in his quarters aboard the . ( , ) video game Star Trek: Klingon.}} A twenty-foot tall statue of Zefram Cochrane stood in Bozeman, Montana by 2373. Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge informed the historical Cochrane of this fact, after time travel left La Forge and the rest of the crew in 2063. ( ) paid 36 bars of latinum for a Verathan statue depicting Drohlak in an auction at Quark's on Deep Space 9 in 2369. ( ) Statues of Ardelon Tandro were all over Klaestron IV, that same year. ( ) Lieutenant Worf kept a small shrine with a statue of Kahless in his quarters. ( ) Several statues existed in the Monastery of the Kai. ( ) The mercenary Arctus Baran owned a winged statue in his rooms aboard his ship in 2370. ( ) According to Gideon Seyetik, "grateful throngs" of Halanans had ed a statue in his honor to thank him for his work terraforming New Halana. ( ) Doctor Sigmund Freud kept a small statue of a camel in his office as well as other statues depicting Humans. ( ) Kathryn Janeway kept a statue of a warrior wielding an axe and carrying a shield while riding on a horse in her ready room aboard the . ( ) }} Gallery of statues File:Vulcan monastery statue 1.jpg|A statue in the meditation room of the Vulcan monastery at P'Jem ( ) File:Vulcan monastery statue 2.jpg|A statue in the meditation room of the Vulcan monastery at P'Jem ( ) File:Vulcan icon at monastery.jpg|A Vulcan icon of Surak at the monastery at P'Jem ( ) File:Small Vulcan icon.jpg|A small Vulcan idol at the monastery at P'Jem ( ) File:Horse statue at P'Jem 1.jpg|Horse-like creature at P'Jem ( ) File:Horse statue at P'Jem 2.jpg|Horse-like creature at P'Jem ( ) File:Horse statue at P'Jem 3.jpg|Horse-like creature head at P'Jem ( ) File:Vulcan monastery statue 3.jpg|A two-headed animal statue ( ) File:Vulcan monastery statue 4.jpg|A Vulcan statue at the reliquary ( ) File:Akaali long animal.jpg|Animal statue on the Akaali homeworld ( ) File:Akaali gargoyle.jpg|Gargoyle-like statue on the Akaali homeworld ( ) File:Zefram Cochrane Statue, Singularity.jpg|Zefram Cochrane's statue ( ) File:Surak ornament.jpg|A statue of Surak, with both his two hands showing the Vulcan salute, in the astrometrics lab aboard the Vahklas ( ) File:Statue in troi's quarters.jpg|A statue in Deanna Troi's quarters/corridor in front of the starboard lounge ( ) File:Statue in antican guest quarters.jpg|A obelisk-shaped statue in Tasha Yar's quarters and the guest quarters ( ) File:Sung dynasty horse statue.jpg|A bronze horse statue from the Sung Dynasty ( ) File:Statue aboard Stargazer.jpg|A statue owned by Picard aboard the ( ) File:Statue in guest quarters, 2364.jpg|A statue in the Enterprise-D guest quarters ( ) File:Angel I statue.jpg|An animal statue on Angel I ( ) File:Winged statue.jpg|A winged statue on Aldea ( ) File:Winged statue, cafe des artistes.jpg|A winged statue at the Café des Artistes ( ) File:Starbase 173 statue.jpg|A statue aboard Starbase 173 ( ) File:Drohlak.jpg|A statue of Prime ossemite Drohlak File:Kahless and Morath statue.jpg|A statue of Kahless and Morath File:Baran's statue.jpg|A winged statue owned by Arctus Baran File:Camel statue.jpg|A statue of a camel File:Freud's desk statue.jpg|A statue on Sigmund Freud's desk File:Picard's statue, 2370.jpg|A statue owned by Jean-Luc Picard File:Warrior on horse statue.jpg|A statue in Janeway's ready room ( ; ; ) File:Makull's statue.jpg|A statue in Makull's hiding place ( ) File:Banean statue.jpg|A statue on ( ) File:Horse statue, 2374.jpg|A horse statue of Leonardo da Vinci File:Guiding Tree statue.jpg|The Guiding Tree from Talaxian mythology File:Valerie Archer's statue.jpg|A horse-like statue in a box ( ) See also * Sculpture * Movieland Wax Museum * Zefram Cochrane's statue External link * Category:Visual art